powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nin Shuriken
The are small throwing stars used by the Ninningers to unlock their powers, forms, and Mecha. The Ninningers can throw copies of their transformation Nin Shurikens for various kinds of attacks. The Shuriken are divided into three types: , Weapon-enhancing Nin Shuriken, and . When the Ninningers sharpen their enough times, the purified Sealing Shurikens used to create Youkai can transform into new Nin Shuriken to expand their arsenal. List Transformation Nin Shuriken * - Allows AkaNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows AoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows KiNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows ShiroNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows MomoNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . * - Allows StarNinger to transform, marked with the kanji for . 01. Aka-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|Red Shuriken (Chip-less) 02. Ao-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|Blue Shuriken (Chip-less) 03. Ki-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|Yellow Shuriken (Chip-less) 04. Shiro-Shuriken (Chip-Less).jpg|White Shuriken (Chip-less) 5-1422101796.jpg|Pink Shuriken (Chip-less) Still shuriken01.jpg|AkaNinger Shuriken Still shuriken02.jpg|AoNinger Shuriken Still shuriken03.jpg|KiNinger Shuriken Still shuriken04.jpg|ShiroNinger Shuriken Still shuriken05.jpg|MomoNinger Shuriken Starninger Shuriken .jpg|StarNinger Shuriken Weapon/Attack Nin Shuriken * - An elemental Nin Shuriken marked with the kanji for , this Shuriken is capable of launching attacks based on five elements marked with their respective kanji by turning the core to the appropriate setting of choice. This Shuriken was given to the Ninningers by Yoshitaka during the start of their training. ** ** ** ** ** * - An elemental Nin Shuriken that is capable of launching attacks based on wind and lightning by twisting the core to the desired setting of choice, with the settings being marked with their respective kanji. This Shuriken comes with StarNinger's Ninja Sword Gun. ** ** Still 5ton-shuriken01.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Fire Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken02.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Water Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken03.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Wood Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken04.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Metal Setting) Still 5ton-shuriken05.jpg|Goton Nin Shuriken (Earth Setting) Furai Shuriken (Thunder Setting) .jpg|Furai Nin Shuriken (Wind Setting) Furai Shuriken (Lightning Setting) .jpg|Furai Nin Shuriken (Lightning Setting) Otomo Nin Shuriken * Shurikenjin Shinobi Shuriken - Summons the Otomo Nin Shinobimaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin. * Shurikenjin Drago Shuriken - Summons the Otomo Nin Dragomaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Drago. * Shurikenjin Dump Shuriken ' - Summons the Otomo Nin Dumpmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. * '''Shurikenjin Wan Shuriken ' - Summons the Otomo Nin Wanmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. * 'Shurikenjin Byun Shuriken ' - Summons the Otomo Nin Byunmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. * '''Shurikenjin Paon Shuriken - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken, this Otomo Nin Shuriken summons the Otomo Nin Paonmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou, as well as completing the helmet for Shurikenjin Paon. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * Shurikenjin UFO Shuriken - Summons the Otomo Nin UFOmaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin UFO. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * Shurikenjin Surfer Shuriken - Summons the Otomo Nin Surfermaru when used in the Ninja Ichibantou. Also completes the helmet for Shurikenjin Surfer. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . * Rodeomaru Shuriken - Summons the Otomo Nin Rodeomaru when used in the Ninja StarBurger. Also completes the helmet for BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . 1-Red.jpg|Shurikenjin Red Shuriken (Chip-less) 2-Blue.jpg|Shurikenjin Drago Shuriken (Chip-less) Dxshurikenjin6.jpg|Shurikenjin Red Shuriken Dxshurikenjin7.jpg|Shurikenjin Drago Shuriken Ki-3.jpg|Shurikenjin Dump Shuriken Shi-4.jpg|Shurikenjin Wan Shuriken Momo-5.jpg|Shurikenjin Byun Shuriken DX-PaonMaru-3.jpg|Paon Shuriken DX-UFOMaru-3.jpg|UFO Shuriken 10959552 10205976094906044 8187726428189697187 n zpsl0wvr5uv.jpg|Surfermaru Shuriken 10898147 10205976094786041 6926443508475072139 n zpsmcdonnrd.jpg|Rodeomaru Shuriken Movie-Exclusive Nin Shuriken * Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Nin Shuriken - Forces something of giant size to shrink down to a normal, human size. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. * - Transforms into a giant humanoid mecha which can also combine with Shurikenjin. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Used exclusively in . Shrinking Shuriken.jpg|Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho Nin Shuriken Tridoron_Shuriken.jpg|Tridoron Nin Shuriken Yō Shuriken * Goton Yō Shuriken - Used by Kyuemon Izayoi for various purposes, mainly to allow monsters to grow giant size. It is marked with the kanji for Yokai Shuriken .jpg|Goton Yō Shuriken Yokaiyoshuriken.jpg|Unnamed Yō Shuriken Category:Collectible Devices Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Special Systems